Hetalia Disorders
by Mikari Umino
Summary: Stories of who the countries were and what happened to them before the were countries. M to be safe for one chapter.


Chapter 1 – Russia

How long has it been…? How long have I been here? I walked down the halls of what has unwillingly become my home, Martyr Insane asylum. I looked around and saw a few others around that were just like me, a schizophrenic. My mama and papa put me in here thinking it'd help none of the medication has. I look up to see the patient in the room next to me. He's being held down by some of the doctors and one has a needle. He must be talking about his fairies again. I walk past just as he gets the shot and goes under. When will he learn? I went into the lobby area where we had a tv and a few couches and a couple book cases. I sat in my normal corner watching all the other broken and insane patients like myself.

They drug him to his room finally and a few more people came into the room talking. A few of them we're getting out soon. Ah freedom it sounds wonderful…I wonder what that feels like now. It's been so long. "Mr. Braginski." Someone called my name making me look up. Oh it's just my counselor. I just looked up at him with a child like smile on my face. "It's time for your check up." He told me. I got up still smiling. "Da." I towered over him I'm a good 6'9 almost 7. He led me to his office and sat me down in the chair in front of his desk.

"So how have you been?" he asked me like he was going to get a truthful answer, like hell I would tell him how I really am. "I am good. " I fake smiled. "Ah good to hear, I was starting to get concerned I haven't seen any improvement in all these years." He laughed expecting me to be amused. Of course they haven't gotten any improvement from me, there so called 'help' is just making it worse for me. "Well I'd like to get another scan of your head if I can so we can see if we need to up you're dosage again." I kept smiling but a dark aura that he couldn't see covered me. I felt it every time he brought up those scans. There's nothing wrong with my head. "Of course you know what's best for me." He nodded and got up. "And after that you can return to your room." I just came from there! I glared at him once he turned to the folder on his desk. The name on top read Braginski, Ivan, ah that's me.

We went down to the hospital part the asylum so they could scan my head. "Oh so it's Ivan's turn for his cat scan now huh? "If you will please remove your shirt and lay down for me." She said I took off my shirt and lay down on the table they gave me the normal rules making me glare at them as they started the scan. I muttered a curse in Russian but lay still under the machine as it scanned his head. The machine came to life, the lights in his face making my eyes widen. I gripped my hands into fist clenching my eyes shut knowing it'd be over soon. After a few seconds I was pulled out and unstrapped. I sat up quickly glaring at the doctor and the one who brought me here.

"We'll be right back." The doctor smiled walking off quickly making me smirk. I pulled my shirt back on waiting for them to come back with the news that I haven't gotten any better, like every other time I've come here. They came back out the counselor chewing his bottom lip. "Already dressed I see. Well then come along there's still more I want to do before I let you go." He had the nerve to smile and say that. "What? But you told me after this I could go back to my room." I said pouting. "Yes well um…I didn't expect things to come up." He said. "That I'm still completely crazy and there's nothing you can do to help me?" I smirked making his eyes widen. "Ah I was right!" I giggled and got up. "Well I suppose I can't do anything about that now can I? Oh and neither can you." I laughed again walking off with a smile on my face but my killer intent leaking out. "We'll see we just have to discuss a stronger dosage for you is all. Hopefully that will help." I glared at him darkly. "Da…more drugs for me is the answer." I growled following behind him. He either didn't notice or care that I wanted to kill him in the bloodiest way possible.

We got back to his office a few people running away as we walked by. Good to know there not stupid even if they are possibly the slowest people I know. "Sit down if you will." He told me sitting me down in the chair I was in before after opening up his door. "Well the results are back and there hasn't been a change. You've been here for 13 years already and there hasn't been a change at all, I'm starting to get worried." He told me. "Maybe there's nothing wrong with me da?" I smiled. He laughed lightly. "So you've been telling me since you were 10. But the scans don't lie. I'm going to have to up the dosage on your medication." I glared at him. "Da, whatever you want to do then…Still there is nothing wrong with me…"

He got up after writing something down, most likely my prescription. "The test don't lie, Ivan, you have a severe case of Schizophrenia and this is all we can do." I got up smiling. "Can I go back to my room now?" I asked innocently. "Go ahead and we'll get you and the others when it's time." I nodded and left quickly to my room. Those bastards…telling me there's something wrong still…I'm perfectly fine! I don't know what their seeing but. I stopped walking and stared ahead wide eyed. "Maybe their trying to kill me…" I muttered. "That has to be it…their trying to kill me…" my eyes widened and I got an insane grin on my face. "Maybe I can get them before they get me~" I giggled. I punched the wall making a whole.

"Da! I'll kill them all~ and I can be free~" I giggled again smiling like a child. I walked off to my room finding an old pipe laying around in the hall way that was being worked on. My eyes lit up seeing it. I purred and picked it up walking back to my counselor's office knocking on the door quietly. "Yes come in." he said. I walked in hiding the pipe behind my back and walked in smiling. "Privyet~" He looked at me odd. "What's wrong did have any question about your new medication?" he asked putting his pen down. "Nyet…I have something to do is all." He raised an eyebrow. "What is it you had to do anyways?" he asked. I smirked and kept the pipe hidden not saying anything to that. "Well come on tell me." He said trying to get me too.

I giggled and pulled it from behind my back. "Not much just sit still and you'll find out." I swung at him and he gasped only getting scrapped by the pipe sadly. "Aw I missed…" I pouted putting the pipe over my shoulder. "Now stay still I do not like missing twice." I glared and swung again just as he ducked under his desk and pushed a button most likely calling the guards. I giggled not really caring if he did. I can take them. After all it normally takes 5 or 6 just to restrain me. I giggled again and held it up to strike again. "It's too late~" I smiled and swung again and hit him in the head. He gasped and fell to the ground wide eyed, blood slowly falling down his head and down his cheek. "Aw I missed…you'll only have a head problem now." He was knocked on the ground looking up at me glazed over eyes trying to glare. That'd be kind of cute if I didn't hate him. "This one won't miss." I said darkly and held my hand up to swing again only to have someone grab a hold of my arm. I looked back with mostly likely an insane look on my face. "Put that down braginski." It was one of the bigger guards.

"Ah more for me to get rid of~" I giggled and yanked my wrist from his grasp. "Please wait your turn." I smiled and swung at my so called councilor again this time hitting him in the head again in the temple. His eyes glazed over before they closed. If I was right it'd be only minutes before he died of head trauma. "Now it's your turn it won't take long for him to leave his pathetic life." I smiled licking some of the blood off the pipe. "Someone get him some help!" he yelled at some of other guards they quickly grabbed me but I flung them off with only a bit of a struggle. I swung my pipe and smacked another one in the head possibly breaking his skull. "That's two for me~" I smiled. More guards came in and I swung at each and every one taking 4 more out when something was stuck in my arm I gasped and froze up inches from another ones face. I turned around and noticed a syringe in my arm filled with a sedative.

"Sorry Ivan but you'll have to go into isolation." My normal doctor apologized as I fell and blacked out. I felt myself be moved and my heart slow. How much did they put in there this time? I woke up after a few hours feeling like I couldn't move at all and my vision was blurry. Maybe this was my time…at least I'll be freed and I took some of my tormentors with me. I smiled a little feeling a sharp pain in my stomach and sides and my breath was coming out as ragged gasps like someone was sitting on me. I gave a broken giggle just as the doctor came in. I heard him yell something but I couldn't understand. "Nakonets…svobodnym~"* I smiled feeling my body shut down slowly but it wasn't long before I felt myself die a smile still on my face.

*"Finally Free~"

**Awkward ending sorry but it's been sitting on my computer for a while and I thought why not end it here~ I have 8 more and then this will be done. Might do the time in between before they're countries but after they died though.**


End file.
